Love & Hatred
by BleachLoverForLife
Summary: Well heres another fanfic of my own Disclaimer:I do not own BLEACH Claimer:I do however own Ki... Is stopped short by Grimmjow coming in shirtless and fireing a cero at me Grimmjow:Bitch shes mine! Ulquiorra: Sigh Please R&R Nnoitra:And if ya dont Ill come in your room and rape ya! Smiles Lilyanne:Nnoitra-sama Grimmjow took your blankie! Nnoitra:BLANKIE! Runs after him


A hollow that looked like a small cat padded silently on the white sands of Heuco Mundo. It was obvious to those who looked at it that it was female. She crouched down when she saw a hollow that looked like a panther that was just about four yards away from her.

With a low growl she ran at the panther hollow and tackled it to the ground. With a closer look at this panther hollow she guessed he was a male. The panther growled but then began to laugh. He was bigger than she was about three times bigger to be exact. "Your so damn puny!"

She let out a deep growl as he said this. He laughed more as he kicked her off and she landed on her back. She used her long spikey tail to write a message in the sand. 'What is your name? Also do you wish to travel together?'

He looked at the small hollow cat in front of him. "…. Grimmjow and I guess but only if you can keep up with me. She smiled and hopped onto Grimmjow's back. The two of them traveled around Heuco Mundo together. "Little Brat" Grimmjow said this under his breath as she fell asleep on his back.

~Le Time Skip to After Grimmjow's invasion on Karakura town~

Grimmjow gripped his right shoulder where his arm used to be. He kept repeating 'Damn it' over and over again. Kitty's pupils turned to slits and a deep growl emitted from her throat as she glared at Tosen. Kitty lunged at Tosen but something made Kitty stop short and fall to her knees and cough up a small amount of blood shaking uncontrollably. Aizen looked at Kitty. "Grimmjow I suggest you control your Fraccion while you're still allowed to even have a Fraccion."

Grimmjow grabbed the back of Kitty's shirt with a bloody hand and picked her up by her collar. Like a mother cat would to its kitten and carried her like that to his room. He carelessly dropped Kitty on his bed and removed his now blood stained jacket with a little help from Kitty. Kitty grabbed some bandages and wrapped up Grimmjow's wound. Grimmjow growled as Kitty finished and looked away. "What's wrong?" He growled.

Kitty turned to look at Grimmjow. "Lord Aizen said while you are still allowed to have a Fraccion….Does that mean you are being demoted from being an espada? And if so does that also mean that I will be the Fraccion to your replacement?"

Grimmjow glared at Kitty then looked away. A little while later of silence Grimmjow laid down facing away from Kitty's direction. Kitty got off of Grimmjow's bed and went to the other side and stood in front of him. She put a hand on his mask and he growled but looked at his Fraccion. Grimmjow blinked a bit seeing her eyes brimming with tears. This was the first time Grimmjow had seen her cry. Kitty laid down in what little space that Grimmjow did not occupy on the edge of the bed and put her arms around Grimmjow hiding her face in his chest. Grimmjow bit the inside of his cheek a bit before he wrapped an arm around her and hugged her.

~A month later after Yammy, Luppi, Wonder Weiss, and Grimmjow's little invasion~

~: Kitty's POV:~

I got blasted back into a wall again by a cero from my recent master Luppi. I let out a pained yelp but that only made Luppi's anger rise and he hit me with another cero and hit me with his blade repeatedly. After a while I ran away and hid in Starrk and Spectra's room in a pile of green bean bags. After about three hours I left their room only to run into Luppi once again and be punished painfully again. I was sure everyone in Las Noches could hear my screams in pain. After Luppi was finished with punishing me I slept in Di-Roy's room. It wasn't the best place to be but if it meant being away from Luppi it was worth it.

I don't know how long I was asleep but when I woke up I saw Grimmjow sitting at the foot of the bed. I didn't feel Luppi's presence anymore and I saw that Grimmjow had both of his arms now. I tried to sit up but only resulted in a pained yelp my skin going pale. I felt pain shoot through my whole entire body and fell back out cold.

~: Grimmjow's POV:~

I grumbled a bit as Kitty fell back passed out. I picked her up and carelessly threw her over my left shoulder my other hand in my pocket and went over to Szayel's lab. After what seemed like forever Szayel finally finished patching up my Fraccion and I carried her back bridal style back to my room. I laid her carefully on my bed and sat in a chair next to it my elbow on one of the rests and my head laying on the palm of my hand. I chuckled a bit at her weak and pale form. "Your still fucking gentle as hell."


End file.
